


Quiet Afternoon

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: In the calmer, quieter moments, Harry and Cooper have taken to stealing a bit of alone time. That alone time usually ends in one or the both of them a bit messier than is strictly speaking appropriate, but that’s just part of the draw. Harry loves seeing Cooper shaking and covered in cum. Cooper loves seeing Harry grinning predatory and dangerous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphae11e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphae11e/gifts).



There were several things about Cooper that drove Harry to distraction. The first was his strange way of speaking, of course, the unexpected smiles and thumbs-up that would turn up when he least expected them. The second was the way he was so _affectionate,_ which was a bit more of a problem. The man didn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space.

The third was the way he dressed. Impeccable, buttoned-up suits, carefully combed hair, the whole nine yards. Harry hadn’t given it much thought until he saw that coiffed perfection ruined, when Cooper was lying on the ground bleeding. On the one hand, he’d been terrified for his friend.

On the other, Cooper had looked _good._ Maybe Harry was a bad person for thinking it, but he’d never been good at lying to himself. Red blood and black kevlar and broken, hitched breathing were so tempting on Cooper.

It wasn’t even the injury that Harry liked so much. It was just that Cooper looked so vulnerable, taken apart and wrecked. Harry wanted to see Cooper like that more often.

Luckily, there was more than one way to wreck someone. For example, Harry could bury his hands in Cooper’s hair and kiss him senseless. Cooper knew how to use his tongue for more than talking, it turned out, and he wasn’t afraid to show off his skills. Or Harry could rip off Cooper’s clothing the way Josie liked, leaving him with a ruined shirt and heaving chest and surprised blush on his cheeks.

Harry’s personal favorite method, however, was the one he was currently indulging in. It got Cooper’s lips swollen and pink the way kissing did, but it left him quite a bit more messy. And Harry could ruin his perfect hair and dirty talk to him at the _same time._

“Damn, you look good,” Harry said, just to prove the point to himself.

Cooper started to pull back as if he wanted to respond, but Harry’s hands tightened in his hair. His cock was so warm in Cooper’s mouth; he didn’t want to have to deal with the cold air.

“Keep going,” he murmured. “I’m almost there.” It was a lie, and if the way Cooper glanced up at him through his eyelashes was any indication, they both knew it. Still, Cooper didn’t try to pull back again.

That clever tongue worked him over, rolling around the head and pressing against his frenulum. Harry didn’t know what a service like this would cost at One Eyed Jack’s, but he would bet cash that Cooper was better than every girl they had, and he was doing this for _free._

Sometimes, Harry couldn’t believe how lucky he was that Cooper had turned out to be into this. Right now was _definitely_ one of those times. Harry ruffled Cooper’s hair, just to see it fall in his eyes make his eyelashes flutter. Then he grabbed two fistfulls and rocked his hips.

He moved slowly enough that Cooper was in no danger of choking, but he could still tell from the sudden grip of hands on his thighs that Cooper was surprised. Those lovely, manicured hands relaxed quickly, and then Harry could roll his hips in languid movements Cooper _loved._ Sure enough, a moan vibrated around his dick, low and delicious.

Shifting carefully (as careful as he’d been with Josie, when they’d first begun having sex and he didn’t know how hard she liked it), Harry pushed Cooper’s head down further. The first brush of his cock against Cooper’s throat had him gagging, but when Harry pulled back Cooper _pushed,_ and suddenly Harry could feel him swallowing desperately.

“Shit, C-Coop, please--” Harry’s words were swallowed by a moan before he could get a full sentence out. Cooper’s throat was tight as a vice and _hot._ Harry felt like he could melt.

Labored breathing puffed against his happy trail as Cooper tried to accommodate the heavy weight in his throat. Harry stifled another moan at the sight of Cooper’s flushed cheeks and plump lips, remembering abruptly that they were in the office. He really, really should’ve been more careful about how much sound he was making.

With his sounds muffled, he could clearly hear Cooper’s wet slurping between his legs, the quiet hums of satisfaction he gave every time he bobbed his head. He was so _unashamed,_ despite the filthiness of the situation. It made Harry’s gut burn thinking of what Cooper would do.

Even better was the thought of what Cooper might _hesitate_ to do. Harry had a sudden mental image of handcuffing Cooper to the bed, of blindfolding him, of marking him until he had a collar of bruises around his slender throat--

 _Fuck,_ Harry needed to take a deep breath or he’d be coming down Cooper’s throat in seconds. And he didn’t want that, not just yet. He was having too much fun scraping his nails along the nape of Cooper’s neck and feeling him shiver, and the steady up-and-down of Cooper’s mouth was too delicious not to savor.

As if he knew that Harry was close enough now to want to calm down, Cooper suddenly doubled the pace. Pleasure hit him like a punch in the gut, unexpectedly driving all the air from his lungs.

And well, there went any hope Harry’d had of dragging this out longer. Come spilled down Cooper’s throat, a single pearly bead escaping to sit at the corner of his lips. When he pulled back to look at Harry in satisfaction, Cooper licked his lips, catching that last drop and savoring it.

“Cooper, you’re gonna be the death of me,” said Harry. His voice was strangled and hoarse, and it made Cooper smile more widely as he crawled up off the floor beneath the desk and into Harry’s lap.

“You say that, Harry,” Cooper replied. “But it seemed to me that you quite liked the treatment.” Beautiful hazel eyes looked up at Harry, and damn but he couldn’t argue with that.

“Get up here,” he said instead, smiling when Cooper obeyed and stood. In a smooth movement he was straddling Harry’s lap, pants undone already so that his hard dick was exposed. It _was_ a good look on him, the half-dressed mess.

Harry wasted no time kissing his swollen lips, tasting his own come inside Cooper’s mouth. It wasn’t a pleasant flavor, but he liked the possessiveness of it. Knowing that if anyone else were to lick their way into Cooper right now, they’d find _him._ It was thoughts like that that made Harry feel a little bit ashamed, and _very_ turned on.

Pulling back with a parting nip, Harry slid his fingers under Cooper’s jaw. “Your turn. How do you want me?” He asked, keeping a close eye on the flush in Cooper’s cheeks.

Sadly, it didn’t get any darker when Cooper said, “Would you happen to have lube? I know that I can’t expect you to go two rounds, but I’ve been preoccupied by your hands all afternoon--”

Another kiss made Cooper go quiet, and then Harry was grinning broadly, his lips brushing Cooper’s while he spoke. “I don’t got any lube, but I’ve got something almost as good.”

Curious, Cooper opened his mouth to ask, but Harry had slipped two fingers in before any words could come out. Eyes widening, Cooper made as if to push Harry’s fingers out with his tongue. But then he hesitated, and Harry rubbed the pads of his fingers against the sides of Cooper’s tongue.

His oral fixation had come as a surprise to Harry, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He loved that Cooper wanted nothing more than a cock in his mouth, or a tongue, or fingers. Privately, Harry wanted to know if Cooper could come just from that.

And there they were again, his more shameful tendencies. Harry distracted himself by focusing on the gentle suckling of Cooper’s mouth, the way his tongue twisted between his fingers to thoroughly slick them. It was a very, very pleasant distraction.

Once he decided his fingers were sufficiently slicked, Harry wasted no time in grabbing Cooper’s hips with his free hand. “Relax,” he said softly. He slid his hand into Cooper’s pants easily, and then he was rubbing against the tight pucker of his ass, cutting off any comeback Cooper might’ve thought of.

The first finger slid in without too much resistance, and had Cooper muffling a moan against the side of Harry’s throat. They’d been fucking so often that Harry was almost worried that Cooper was sore or swollen, but at the same time he liked the thought. Cooper with his ass too sensitive, Cooper thinking of Harry every time he sat down, Cooper gone pliant for his touch.

“Shit, you’re so good.” Harry had to bite down on Cooper’s neck just to keep his voice low. The velvet-soft clutch of Cooper’s body around his digit made him want to _cry._

With a gentle reminder to himself that he could feel that tempting pressure around his dick later, Harry tried to content himself by crooking his finger. Cooper shivered, but didn’t cry out, so Harry pressed in further. He’d find Cooper’s prostate soon enough.

Thrusting with slow, even motions, Harry changed the angle subtly until he found his prize. Cooper gave a sharp, staccato _”Ah!”_ that had Harry scrambling to kiss him again. _Need to be quiet,_ he wanted to insist, but Cooper’s mouth was lax and clumsy against his and damn if it wasn’t hot enough to shut his brain down.

He added another finger, and Cooper couldn’t even put up a pretence of kissing anymore. He simply rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, clutched at his shirt and hung on for dear life. “Harry, Harry, Harry--” Cooper chanted, like a mantra.

“Cooper,” Harry moaned back, and scissored his fingers as widely as he could. Cooper squirmed in his lap, inadvertently putting pressure on his oversensitive dick.

Harry wasn’t quite sure of anything anymore, but he was reasonably certain that he wasn’t ever going to want someone else quite the same way he wanted Cooper. There was something about how overwhelming Cooper was, how Cooper could blur the lines of pleasure and pain and turn Harry’s world upside down without even realizing.

Just to give Cooper a bit of that wonderful, devastating feeling, Harry rubbed the pads of his fingers against his prostate relentlessly. He kept it up for long moments, felt the humid heat inside Cooper’s clothes and failed to convince himself that it didn’t turn him on. Fuck, he wanted Cooper coming inside his pants like a teenager.

But Cooper wasn’t a teenager, and he drove that point home when he latched  
onto Harry’s neck. He’d promised not to leave marks above Harry’s collar line, but he was so far gone he might forget. And having taken Cooper to that point was so good Harry didn’t _care._

It didn’t take much more before Cooper was coming, because teenager or not he was _sensitive._ He’d probably been on the edge just from having Harry down his throat, and the thought was enough to send a shiver up the sheriff’s spine.

“There you go,” Harry said gently. He liked to coax Cooper through, feel the muscles relax against him as Cooper all but melted. Like a giant kitty. “You did well.”

Ruffling Cooper’s hair for good measure, Harry bit his lip and tried to get comfortable. Without lust spurring him on, his desk chair wasn’t really the best place to have Cooper’s weight pressing down on him. He was feeling a bit crushed.

Then again, the smile that Cooper gave him made it all worth it. “We should definitely do this again,” he said. “The way that sex in the office leaves me hyper aware of the sounds we make is absolutely fascinating.”

“Fascinating’s one word for it,” Harry agreed. He’d take any excuse he could get; next time, he was gonna bend Cooper over the desk and let him have it. _Hard._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably the only person who watched Twin Peaks for the first time in 2016 through pure coincidence, completely ignorant of the reboot that everyone else was talking about. It’s actually mildly impressive how oblivious I can be lol.
> 
> If you liked this fic, please check out my tumblr @twitchtipthegnawer! I’ve got big, fic related announcements goin on, but since they’re also financial in nature I can’t post about them on ao3.
> 
> Aaaaand last but certainly not least, happy birthday to @raphae11e, my best friend in the whole world and partner in smut.


End file.
